Otokagure
by Mahareshi
Summary: The story of the Village of Sound, Otokagure, as told through the eyes of Tayuya Senritsu, the red haird shrew of the Sound Four. Lots of orginal material was made for this to work...enjoy.


_**Introductions**_

_**I don't own the Naruto character Tayuya, but if anything, I own everything else. Like really. She's the only original thing here besides her attacks and the name of the place she's from.**_

_**This is my first time writing fic set in the Naruto realm (But not the Konohagakure because it's boring there), wrote in first person and wrote from a female point of view. I like challenges so hopefully, I'll succeed somewhere in these areas. I'll do my best to interest you. I promise.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**My Lonely Room**_

_The empyrean sky evolves over me and I evolve with it. I stare into the infinite void of the universe. My eyes meet only with the seraphic veil of azure and against this veil were scarce white formations so misshapen, only those with keen eyes and intuitive minds could fathom something to relate them to. The moon was only a crescent indent that resided in an area my eyes met only when I looked up as high as limitations would allow. It luminous and dull at the same time. The sun was sitting against the horizon, but I couldn't see it. I know the forest looked like it was burning. The shards of amaranth light trickled and it always looked that way. Atop my home I would sit and watch...and it was as beautiful and serene as anything you can imagine..._

"...mmm...where am I?..."

"The last thing I remember..."

"I remember flying...flying through a whirlwind of trees...everywhere..."

"Whirling blades of wind being thrown from the sickle of a pallid, slender kamatari surrounded the forest threatening to lacerate me if I made the wrong move..."

"Vividly...I remember it all within a few puzzling moment. But the question is where...where am I now?"

I try to lift my neck but just that simple motion rewards me only with pain and anguish so immeasurable, it garners a rusty cry from the deepest pit of my chest.

After the yell, I attempt to relax. I go to draw a breath...something is wrong. I can't do it. I...I just can't. No matter how much I inhale, I can only draw in but so much. My heart

My heart. Its beating far too fast. Faster than the tempo the taikos would uptake when used in the Festival of Sound in my resident village. Am...am I on the brink...of death? I lay there and my arms are spread open. They're spread as if to accept what I fear is near. My spirit will not allow.

I attempt to elevate my neck once more. I make sure to come to a slow stop at the angle where the thin boundary between hastily diminishing comfort and rapidly mounting pain lie. I somewhat laugh at this accomplishment. Small yes, but it is enough for me to know that I'm not yet out of here.

I can breath, see, feel and move slightly. Maybe my luck was turning around. Maybe I could just get up right now and walk back to Lord Orochimaru so he can kill me himself. At least then it would be fast. Usually when people failed a mission, all they wished for was a quick death, but they always received the opposite. I doubt that just because I was of a higher rank, he'd have mercy. In fact, I was sure that because I was a higher rank, I'd beaten to within an inch of my life and spared death. Beatings from Orochimaru made me wish I were dead.

Like I said, maybe my luck was turning. Maybe I could get up, leave, get smacked around and live to fight another day. I go to raise my legs, but...they feel...strange. Maybe they're just numb. Maybe there's just poison going through me that's making me feel this way. I want to look down, but simultaneously, I'm terrified of what I may find. I have to look though...if not for me, then for Oto. I have to see...

My apprehensive gaze descends to my lower body where a sight awaits. After glancing down, I find something so horrifying, so devastating to see, my body just falls limp simply _rejecting _what I see. Even the audible crack of my spine reaching it's limit after I fell didn't faze me. i was fooling myself the entire time...and now instilled within my mind was the last thing I'd see before I died.

What I saw...the sight that I was forced to intake was a twisted tapestry painted with my very own crimson elixir. All of my lower body...my stomach all the way to the soles of my very feet which lay mangled between the bases of two tremendously large trees rest atop one another. The view alerted me to the true nature of my situation. The bitter taste of blood in my mouth and the feeling of death's lifeless caress upon both the sides of my face brought tears to me eyes and in the corner of my blurring view resides I could see a slow and dripping trill of it trickling away. Trickling away just like I was.

I am supposed to be dead, but why do I still breathe? Why does my body, torn and useless as it is, still contain a flicker of life?

"Help me! Somebody...please!" I wail numerous times as stridently as my torn, blood-ladened vocal chords and my crushed diaphragm would allow. My tear filled cries only found themselves scratching at deaf ears. This wasn't the bad thing honestly. What truly darkened my already austere and dismal hopes for survival was the impossibility of me gathering the amount of breath necessary for me to let out a loud whisper, let alone a weak desperate cry for life. In the back of my mind I know it would be no less than futile for me to try to force wind into my dying body but I...I don't want to _die._ Not at the hands of that Konoha faggot and that Sunakagure bitch...

"Please somebody! Help me...*snff*...Please Lord Orochimaru!" I can barely whimper. The base of the severed tree will not allow much air to fluctuate throughout my lower body as well as much of my chest. I can feel warm tears of despondency racing down the sides of my cold visage before mixing with the dry blood that stained my face. I...I'm beginning to cry...my attempts to call for help were futile and in the back of my mind, I knew it. Although I didn't want to accept it, it was just inevitable. There was no hope for me here. My so-called partners, Kidomaru, Jirobou and Sakon are possibly in the same position I am, or even worse.

With what my last and final breaths, I wimper, "Please...I cry once more...help me..." What I called a finaly cry for help though quickly weakened to a mere whisper midway.

I'm...dying slowly...the pain...the agony is so...unbearable. The more...I move...the more torture I must endure... I can feel my life filtering away like sand sifting through my cold, dying fingers.

It this point, I wonder if what I always thought was true. What if _he_ was right...what if Orochimaru had strung us all along like marionettes? No! I grit my teeth at the thought. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't lead us on like pawns. He loved us! He gave us homes! He fed us. But if that's true, then why hasn't he attempted to help us from day one?

"He hated you."

"He gave you a prison."

"He fed you lies."

These lines echoed within me, filling me with anger and indignation. He had lied to us all. He never cared about us...about me. My friends were right. My family was right, but I didn't listen. I fell into his pastel grasp and like clay, he molded me into a weapon for his enjoyment. This revalation didn't sit well with me. With what energy I had left in my already destroyed body, I shot forward, breaching that point of comfort and flying straight into the boundaries of unforgiving pain. I didn't care anymore..._I just wanted to live...I wanted...to live._

_CURSE MARK LEVEL TWO!_

I drive both my hands into the base of the downed tree so briskly, the growing moss and lichens around the area of impact became displaced. I yelled with a shrill and rusty voice before I inhaled a surplus of air into my crushed, possibly punctured lungs. They inflated far past the point of comfort and I began to spew obscenities. The curse seal on my back began to rotate like a gear supplying me power until the three tomos became a black circle. "NO! MOVE DAMMIT MOVE!" I wailed sharply into the atmosphere as my muscles began to tighten. I pushed against it so vigorously, so vehemently my muscles that had given out, or even ripped still cooperated with me in some way. If it takes all the strength left in my body, even if it takes the rest of my diminishing spirit, I WILL LIVE!

_CURSE MARK LEVEL THREE!_

Three horns sliced through the small film of flesh that rested atop my forehead but the splitting pain it brought on drove me even further over the edge. My skin darkened...a dry, more dirt-trodden tinge spread over me as every torn bundle muscle began to repair themselves and regenerate at a rapid pace. With my last reserve of strength, I found myself slowly but surely raising the trees from above my severely damaged body.

A toothy beaming grin parted lips and my lacerated face burned when sweat entered the light pink thresholds. I saw myself lifting my agonizing confinement from above me. It was so elating for my release into freedom was imminent.

There was a small puddle to the left of my position. The water must have accumulated after the forest was uprooted. I noticed something strange about my reflection though. In my curse seal level three, I have three horns...not two. Something was terribly amiss. Soon after my horrid realization, the calcium in another horn dissipated back into my skull leaving just one. My dark skin became lighter by the second. This wasn't good at all...I was losing the chakra necessary to hold the transformation.

"No no, please no. Not now, please not now..." I started to mewl as what seemed to be a blissful, promising dream slowly evolved into a surreal nightmare from which I could not awaken from. What was occurring before my eyes, I prayed was an illusion induced by the immense pain and stress I was enduring. Hell, I'd even take a genjutsu from some random ninja that was kicking me while I was down.

"No! You bitch! Just a few more seconds...please...please..."

Tears of remorse, regret and prayer began to stream profusely down my face in unrelenting torrents as the feeling of my fibers slowly giving way burned like hot needles. The beacon of hope that once resided between my body and the base of the tree was slowly dimming by the second. I turned incredulous eyes to the puddle once more only to notice my skin was now of a sickly pale color and my crimson hair was standard length. I was about four seconds from my normal state and about five seconds from impending doom.

I should've seen it all along though. I knew I was forsaken the minute I came. There was no need to fight it, for it was all destined to happen. My arms could no longer hold the trees up so they just gave way. With nothing holding them anymore they came crashing down on my body with excruciating force and because of position I held it in, it fell against the lowest parts of my ribs before rolling an inch back to where it was. Beneath it's weight, I could hear my body cracking and crunching beneath it.

"...MMMMMM..." A stifled moan is all I could give in regard to my indescribable, ineffable pain. The unholy feeling that shot through me was similar to having numerous burning, rusty hooks slid slowly through the every point of my lower body and then having them tug on every sore nerve and disengaged thread of muscle.

The anguish is so mind-bendingly great I did not yell...I did not cry. I simply fall back once again allowing my spine to catch me. I'm left with no option except to give up. My hazel eyes are beaming weakly into the heavens with an empty stare...

"All of that fighting, all of that procrastination; was it only to delay the inevitable? My life was wasted the second I was born."

My body is getting colder by the minute. It was over for me. I could feel tears running from my almost lifeless eyes to both sides of my face, but I didn't care. I had no choice but to accept my fate.

"I should've listened to you. Maybe then, I would be here. I'd be with you somewhere past our motherland." I mused voicelessly. Even if my words were audible, my torn vocal cords wouldn't have permitted comprehensible speech.

"Was all of this war really necessary? Could we really have escaped it with a dream for the future? Could we have escaped with our lives? If you can hear me, please forgive for all the mistakes I made. All of this is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry..."

"I have my dear Tayuya. I have forgiven you. All the anguish and pain of the world pale in comparison of not having you by my side." A soft soprano voice responded.

"Please, one last time. Sing that melody you used to sing for me so long ago..." I requested as I transfixed my thinning sight upon the entity that may have been reality or another painful deception. Regardless of what it may have been, I relished in it's presence

"As you wish, my dear Tayuya..."

_I have to say my faith in you is shaky_

_You haven't replaced the love that you have taken_

_Ohh...you came here tonight_

_I haven't seen that look in such a long time_

_I've yet to feel what could be called...Peace of Mind_

"Beautiful" I can still hear is voice flitting gently across my lifeless ears. I find myself relaxed, but not in the face of death. I'm lay relaxed in the wake of his soft soothing tones. It was sung as perfect as always...whether because it from sheer memory or him actually standing before me, it was sung perfectly.

Through my dying eyes, I can see his blurry figure kneel before me and smile forgivingly. _He_ caresses me so sympathetically, so lovingly...so relaxingly soft as if to assure my place in rapture. With almost blinded eyes, I gaze into the dark pools of his as he nears me. His alleviating kiss...slowly I can feel his warm lips press against my own and I part them in acceptance. The reminiscent taste of our bloodstained kiss that we shared reassures me of his love which I thought I lost so long ago. I miss him so much. If I could be with him wherever he is, I'd happily give my life for this...rather than the servitude and loyalty to Orochimaru and the little games had us all play...

His warm passionate touch that I could feel enveloping my body...his soothing melody that played within my spirit...his affectionate kiss that warmed my dying lips one last time...

He stands and disappears like the mirage I knew he was. My soul rest only inches from the reaper's scythe now. I can no longer feel anything anymore. My body is completely numb, my heartbeat can no longer be felt, and the bitter taste of blood in my mouth has become just a reminiscence of life. Lastly these brown weary blind eyes of mine slowly slide close putting me in the darkness where I belong. Glory, perdition...it doesn't matter...I just want...I just want to be with him once more...please...

**(And now, the first chapter is done. If you find it long, sorry. I got on a roll midway so please don't TL;DR me. That's all I ask. And yeah. That's it for now. Feedback is always accepted! G'night.)**


End file.
